


Stolen Hearts

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Confessions, Crew as Family, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is always an idiot about taking care of himself, but after a heist that leaves Tooru weak and beaten, Hajime finally decides enough is enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday fic for the beautiful Izzy <3 I hope you've had an incredible and amazing birthday as lovely as you are. I love you and I hope this year treats you well.
> 
> Enjoy!

He’s kneeling before him, clothes torn, dried blood staining his skin. One eye is swollen shut, and his lip is twice its normal size, but that doesn’t stop Oikawa Tooru from sneering defiantly at his captor.

Iwaizumi Hajime, on the other hand, can feel his hands trembling. He curls them into fists, reminding himself to not do anything rash. He turns to the alien general, the one they call “Garlock,” with bulbous eyes and snake-like skin.

“You told me he wouldn’t be harmed if I came,” Hajime says tightly.

Garlock laughs and says something in his slithery language. His interpreter turns to Hajime with an impassive expression. “The General says he should have been more clear. He meant he would not harm your captain _further_ , as he had already been beaten before we contacted you.”

Hajime clenches his teeth. “And why was he beaten?” he asks.

Garlock gives his interpreter a look.

“He was, as you humans say, ‘being an ass.’”

Hajime sighs. “Well, that sounds about right,” he says, earning him an indignant look from Tooru. He turns to Garlock, hands lifting at his sides. “I brought you my ship, as you requested. All the spoils that we’ve collected over the past few months are yours to take. Now give me back my captain.”

Garlock nods to the soldiers standing on either side of Tooru, and they release him from his chains, as Hajime steps forward to embrace him. He can’t help but worry at how frail he seems, wondering if they’d given him anything to eat at all during the week he’s been a prisoner.

“I’ll admit, this was one of your stupider ideas,” he mutters.

“Just tell me the rest of the crew know what to do,” Tooru murmurs back.

“They’re ready. Yuutarou was nervous.”

“He’s always nervous.”

Hajime releases him, not wanting the hug to appear suspicious.

“The General’s men are already aboard your spacecraft,” the interpreter says. “He thanks you for your generosity.”

“It’s not like we had much of a choice in the matter,” Hajime points out.

“The General would like to remind our guest that it was his captain that snuck into our palace to steal from us in the first place.”

“Yeah, he can be an idiot,” Hajime agrees.

“Rude,” Tooru protests, pouting his swollen lip and then wincing.

Hajime knows Tooru’s plan is a good one, if rather reckless and stupid, but if he’s honest with himself, the only thing he wants to do right now is take his captain back to their ship and tend to his wounds. Being tortured wasn’t a part of their original plan, and his chest aches to see the injuries covering Tooru’s chest and back and face, despite the fact that the man stands beside him as tall and regal as ever.

“These were the only two crew members we found on the ship, General,” one of the soldiers says, as he steps into the throne room pushing Kunimi Akira and Kyoutani Kentarou in front of him. Kentarou looks ready to bite someone’s head off; in contrast, Akira appears perfectly calm, perhaps even bored.

“A small crew to have on such an important mission,” the interpreter speaks for the General, as Garlock appraises the four in front of him skeptically.

Tooru shrugs. “We work better in small numbers,” he says lightly.

“Sir, there’s nothing on the ship. The entire place is clean,” the soldier reports.

“Oops, forgot to mention that little detail,” Tooru says, tapping his chin.

Garlock turns to his interpreter, shouting angrily. The smaller alien shrinks back slightly then nods, turning to look at the crewmembers in front of them.

“The General is very displeased with this trickery. He says he will have your heads for your deception.”

“He can try if he likes,” Tooru says.

The throne room erupts in chaos. As soon as Tooru speaks, the room shakes with an explosion that erupts deep within the underbelly of the palace. The guards and soldiers stumble, thrown off-guard. But Tooru and his crew have been expecting this. They spring into action, knocking down the nearest aliens and taking their weapons, quickly stunning everyone in their path. Tooru shoots Garlock twice with a cackle, earning an eye-roll from Hajime.

“Come on, let’s go!” he calls.

The guards near the door try to stop them, but Akira and Kentarou are quicker, shooting them down before they get a chance to fire first. One guard manages to avoid the shots, but makes the mistake of lunging for Kentarou, who easily bats him aside with a single swipe of his fist.

Another one thinks he’ll have better luck with the slight Akira, but as soon as he grabs him, Akira slips out from under his arms, taking them and flipping the guard over onto his back in one swift movement.

The four burst out into the hallway, shouts and calls echoing off the walls. There’s one very distinctive shout, however, and Hajime turns to see Watari Shinji waving at the end of the hall to their right.

They take off toward him, and he leads them to the hanger bay where the Aoba Johsai awaits.

“Come on, come on!” Yuutarou cries from the loading ramp, gesturing to them quickly. His eyes widen before he shouts: “Behind you!”

Hajime turns, just in time to see at least a dozen lizard-headed soldiers burst into the hanger, shots firing. He throws himself to the ground, ducking into a roll and leaping to his feet to fire back. Although their guns are set to stun, he knows these soldiers don’t have the same consideration.

“Akira!” Yuutarou cries, as the young man collapses, a smoking wound in his thigh.

“Inside, inside!” Tooru cries.

Kentarou picks Akira up, flinging him over his shoulder, as he books it to the ship. Hajime jumps to cover him, firing quickly and with precision, until he hears Tooru call his name from behind him.

“HAJIME!”

Turning, Hajime sprints up the loading ramp as it starts to rise, the ship whirring to life. The soldiers race to their fighters, but before they can even strap in, Aoba Johsai bursts past the atmosphere and blasts into hyperdrive.

Kentarou carefully sets Akira down, Yuutarou dropping to his knees beside him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, wringing his hands.

“It’s just a flesh wound,” Akira says, rolling his eyes.

“Get him to Shigeru in the infirmary,” Tooru says, inspecting the weapon in his hands. “This should fetch a nice price on the black market,” he says with a grin.

“Can’t somebody _else_ take him?” Kentarou grunts, scowling at his captain.

“Don’t be belligerent,” Hajime says, crossing his arms and giving his crewmate a pointed look.

Kentarou looks away, but Yuutarou speaks up. “It’s okay! I’ll take him,” he says, moving to wrap his arm around Akira’s waist, hoisting him to his feet.

“I can walk myself, Kindaichi,” Akira grumbles, though Hajime doesn’t miss the way he leans against Yuutarou, as they make their way further into the ship.

“Ah, young love,” Tooru says, spinning the weapon and holstering it in his belt.

“You should go see Shigeru yourself,” Hajime says pointedly, staring at the stripes on Tooru’s back.

“Later,” Tooru says, unconcernedly, waving him off as he heads toward the bridge.

Hajime heaves a long-suffering sigh, before he follows.

“All systems okay, pilot?” Tooru asks Shinji, leaning against the back of his chair.

“Yep! They didn’t even get a chance to fire a shot at us before we blasted out of there. The shields were up too. We sustained no damage.” Shinji grins up at his captain, though his smile falters when he takes in the state of his face.

Tooru doesn’t seem to notice, or else he ignores the look, rubbing Shinji’s shaved head. “Good. Now if I head into the cargo bay am I going to find Issei and Hiro fucking on our plunder?”

Shinji laughs. “Your guess is as good as mine, Captain.”

“Guess I’ll have to brave it.”

He turns to leave, and Hajime catches Shinji’s gaze. Shaking his head at his crewmate’s concerned look, Hajime hurries to follow Tooru down into the cargo bay.

“Captain on deck!” Tooru calls, stamping his feet to make as much noise as possible going down the metal steps.

Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro glance up at them with identical grins.

“Don’t worry, Cap. We got that out of our system pre-mission,” Takahiro says.

“Good. You got what we came for?” Tooru asks.

Issei pats the shipping container behind them. “Everything but the kitchen table.”

“Shame, though, that table looked nice as hell,” Takahiro says.

“Good. I’d say the mission was a success then. You can thank me later,” Tooru says proudly.

“You okay there, boss?” Issei asks, nodding to Tooru’s face. “Not your best look.”

“If you’re calling me anything other than devastatingly handsome you might be out of a job, crewman.” Tooru gives them both hard stares before turning to walk back up the steps he just descended. “Dinner is at 18:00 sharp. Don’t be late. We’re celebrating!”

“Iwaizumi,” Takahiro says.

Hajime grimaces. “I know, I know.”

He takes the steps two at a time, waiting until they’re in the hall outside of the sleeping quarters before grabbing Tooru’s arm and turning him around to face him. 

“You seriously need to get your wounds looked at,” he says. “We had no idea they were going to do this. Rough you up a bit, yes, but not . . . _this_.”

“Hajime, I’m fine,” Tooru says, lowering his voice and shaking his head. “It’s just a few cuts and bruises. I just need some sleep.”

Hajime tightens his grip on Tooru’s arm. “Don’t do this again. Remember what happened last time? With your knee?”

They both glance down at Tooru’s legs. One of them, hidden beneath the material of his pants, is made of metal and synthetic skin from the knee down. They both know it, and Tooru purses his swollen lips.

“That was hardly the same situation,” he says dismissively.

“It was a wound that could’ve been easily fixed had you not neglected it and let it get infected,” Hajime says tightly.

“We were in the middle of battle. What good captain leaves his crew to possible death to tend to his own wounds?”

“We would’ve been fine without you for thirty minutes,” Hajime says. “Just like we’ll be fine tonight. You always talk about how you believe in us, so why don’t you show it every once in a while, huh?”

“I always show my faith in you, Hajime,” Tooru says, lifting his gaze. The one eye Hajime can see looks soft, almost vulnerable.

“I know,” Hajime says, reaching up to hold the side of his neck. He gives it a gentle squeeze. “But now is not the time for heroics. Get down into that infirmary before I knock you out and drag you down there myself.”

Tooru laughs. “Always so violent, Iwa-chan,” he says, lapsing into the nickname of their childhood.

“Move your ass, Shittykawa,” Hajime returns affectionately.

He keeps an eye on him, just in case, but Tooru listens this time and heads to the infirmary to get patched up. Once Yahaba Shigeru, the crew’s doctor, cleans and fixes the injuries, he assigns Tooru to bed-rest for three days.

“Three days?!” Tooru yelps. “But our meeting with the Bothan Syndicate is tomorrow!”

“I guess you’ll have to trust Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san to make the deal,” Shigeru says lightly, having no sympathy for the whining of his captain.

Tooru pouts, sitting back against the medical bed. “They’re expecting the _captain_ of the Aoba Johsai. We’ll look weak if I’m not there myself, injured or otherwise.”

“Send Kyoutani with them. The sight of his feral features will keep them from thinking we’re weak,” Shigeru says lightly, cleaning and putting away his instruments.

Tooru laughs. “That _would_ leave an impression.”

“Come on,” Hajime says, placing his hand lightly on Tooru’s shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking myself, Hajime,” Tooru says, sticking out his tongue. Even so, he stands unsteadily and allows Hajime to take his arm and lead him out of the infirmary.

“Three days in bed. I’ll die of boredom,” Tooru complains as they walk.

“I can help keep you entertained,” Hajime offers.

Tooru glances sidelong at him. “Oho? Are you offering something, Hajime?”

Hajime feels his neck and face grow red. “ _No_. I meant, like, bring you books and your holo-screen or something.”

“Mm, pity,” Tooru says, “and here I thought my fantasies were about to come true.”

Hajime stops abruptly in the hall outside Tooru’s quarters, blinking rapidly. “What?”

Tooru rolls his eye, as he turns back toward him. “Oh, please, surely you’ve noticed my constant flirtations throughout the years.”

Hajime stares. “You flirt with everyone.”

“True,” Tooru nods, punching in his access code in the panel by the door. It slides open, and he steps down into the room, glancing over his shoulder at Hajime. “But I always mean it with you.”

Hajime watches, as Tooru makes his way to his bed, sitting on the edge of it with a slight wince and kicking off his boots. Quickly, he enters, hitting the panel to shut the door behind him.

“What do you mean you always mean it with me?”

Tooru gives him a vaguely irritable look. “Don’t act dumb, Iwa-chan. It doesn’t become you.”

Hajime feels the blood pounding in his head, his throat, his chest. Is this really happening? While he’s had feelings for his captain and best friend since they were teenagers at the academy, before the galaxy went to shit and they turned to piracy, he never once entertained the thought that they might be returned. He always figured that he’d _know_ if Tooru had feelings for him as well. Has his denial of the possibility blinded him to the truth?

Tooru stands, boots discarded, somewhat shorter now though still a couple centimeters taller than Hajime. He approaches until they’re standing nearly nose-to-nose, and the bruising on his face looks worse up-close. Still, Hajime finds himself holding his breath, especially when Tooru lifts his hand to run his fingers through the hair just above Hajime’s ear.

“You’re the one I trust more than anyone else. The one I confide in. The one I’ve kept by my side all these years . . . why else would I?”

“I always just assumed you knew you needed a babysitter,” Hajime admits.

Tooru snorts. “That might be true, but you’ve never been just a caretaker to me, Hajime. You’re my best friend. My confidant. My . . . my other half.” He presses his hand into Hajime’s chest, just above his heart. “I regretted this mission when I saw your face in that throne room. When you looked at me, you seemed so devastated at my appearance . . . I never want you to look at me that way again.”

“Then stop taking crazy risks,” Hajime mutters, reaching up to curl his fingers around Tooru’s. “There are smarter ways to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Ways that don’t involve you sacrificing yourself to some evil overlord.”

Tooru laughs, leaning forward to press his forehead against Hajime’s. “I’ll take that under advisement.”

“Good,” Hajime mutters, his breath shivering at Tooru’s proximity.

“Stay tonight?” Tooru asks quietly after a moment of standing in silence, breathing each other’s air.

Hajime flushes. “I . . . your injuries . . .”

Tooru laughs, pulling away. “Such a dirty mind Hajime has.”

Hajime’s face feels even hotter. “So you’re saying you don’t want that?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course I do,” Tooru says primly. “But maybe later when I can impress you. Tonight . . . I just want you beside me.” He pauses, hesitating by the bed. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course it is,” Hajime says, shaking his head and stepping forward to wrap his arms around Tooru gently, holding him close. “I’ll stay beside you as long as you want me to.”

“What if I want you to be here forever?” Tooru asks in a small voice, curling his fingers into the side of Hajime’s shirt.

Hajime doesn’t hesitate. “Then I’ll be with you forever.”

“Promise?” Tooru asks, a smile evident in his tone.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
